HELLO LUNA
by plumporin
Summary: Akashi dewasa bukanlah seorang CEO. Bukan pebisnis kaya raya, bukan pula Pro Shogi player. Ia hanyalah bujang tua yang dikenal pengangguran makmur di Tokyo dan odd job man di Cape Town. Di usianya yang ke 35, Akashi menemukan dirinya menjadi figur ayah untuk seorang gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak dikenal sebelumnya.


Akashi Seijuro tentu tidak akan ambruk hanya dengan meneguk lima gelas rum.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Gelas tangkai pendek kosong, disodor ke arah bartender. Walaupun bukan favoritnya, Akashi masih minta diisi ulang.

Aomine Daiki, kawan lama yang masih mau berbagi status berteman, menarik gelas kosong ke arahnya. Tanda sederhana agar Akashi berhenti minum. "Melupakan apa Akashi? Mantan? Yang mana? Seingatku-terakhir kau punya mantan, 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu seorang laki-laki yang sangat tidak kau cintai."

Akashi tidak berkomentar.

Midorima melirik wajah si kepala merah. Dari tadi tingkah orang yang duduk di tengah, Akashi, cukup berbeda dari biasa. Lebih banyak diamnya. Midorima gatal untuk menarik batang sigaret yang masih dihisap Akashi.

Tak lama, hal itu betulan terjadi. Rokok ditarik, nyala buntut ditekan-dimatikan, batangnya dipelintir. Rokok setengah batang sudah jadi bangkai dalam asbak. Midorima membersihkan ujung jari dari abu yang menempel.

Daiki lekas menjauhkan asbak dari mereka bertiga. Midorima tahu, paru-paru Aomine sekarang kurang bisa mentolerir asap nikotin.

Akashi menghela napas, menatap lurus, kurang berminat menghardik Midorima.

Dua temannya menyimpulkan, Akashi sedang terindikasi perasaan nestapa. Kesimpulan tadi juga di _backup_ dengan premis cadangan: _nestapa bual-bualan._

"Ini benar-benar mengganggku. Aku jadi sulit tidur karenanya. Kalian tau-?"

Midorima dan Aomine menoleh, serempak menjadikan Akashi sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Ini sangat memalukan bagi harga diri adik kecilku yang di bawah. Minggu lalu, aku bermimpi kalau aku mengandung. Sekitar 7 bulan."

Tidak ada jeda waktu, Aomine langsung memukul Akashi tiada ampun- _dalam pikirannya._

"Sudah kubilang Midorima, tidak ada yang bahaya. Akashi hanya ingin bermain-main. Mengisi waktu penganggurannya dengan membuang waktu untuk keluargamu. Dan, keluargaku juga."

Beda dengan Aomine, Midorima justru mencoba menjadi sedikit lebih tanggap, walaupun sedikit terpaksa. "Begitu menggaggumu? Kau mencemaskannya?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Mimpi itu bisa jadi pertanda, Akashi."

Daiki menyambar, "pertanda kau akan segera menikah. Dengan wanita. Tapi sayang sekali wanita transgen. Impor dari Thailand. Aku yakin sekali seperti itu. Karmamu akan datang, Akashi."

Tatapan Akashi belum juga berpindah sejak satu menit yang lalu. Hinaan Aomine barusan, diabaikan begitu saja.

Daiki rasanya kurang puas, "Kalau bener-benar jadi, aku tidak perlu diundang. Aku akan datang sendiri. kuhadiahi pengatin wanitanya dengan buket bunga bangkai."

"Tidak usah sekasar itu, Aomine- mungkin bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini. Akashi mungkin kau sebenarnya sudah punya anak. Tapi entah dari wanita yang mana. Nah Akashi, mungkin sekarang saatnya kau harus rajin berdoa, minta pengampunan dosa. Karena selama ini kau melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua. Sumpah, kau ini bejat sekali-nanodayo. "

"Hei, aku tidak sebejat itu. Aku tidak asal main tusuk. Apalagi menebar benih. Kurang ajar kalian."

Daiki masih bergidik akibat komentar Midorima. "Kalau itu memang terjadi, kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi, Akashi. Malu aku jadi temanmu. Sumpah. Dan—!" Brewok Akashi ditarik pelan, "Bercukurlah. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pengangguran payah."

"Dia memang pengangguran-nanodayo."

"Setidaknya dirapikan sedikit. Kau bisa meniru gaya Ryan Gosling, kalau mau—Sial istriku benar-benar menyukai kampret itu." Daiki mendadak panas, mendadak cemburu buta. "Kalau rapi sedikit saja, siapa tahu ada wanita baik-baik yang MAU melirikmu lagi dan mau diajak hidup bersama."

Akashi mendadak pening. Bukan karena pengaruh alkohol, melainkan topik pembicaraan yang perlahan menggiringnya gurun tandus. Akashi pikir, dia sudah sangat siap lahir batin jika disuguhi topik semacan ini. Nyatanya belum. Terbukti dengan jiwanya semakin menjadi kering kerontang.

Daiki lanjut, "Anak kami semua sudah SD semua. Kau kapan?"

"Kalian saja yang kecepatan menikah."

"Oh iya Akashi, Aku baru ingat. Di rumah sakit ada suster sesuai sekali dengan tipemu. Kebetulan dia masih melajang. Orang Hokkaido."

"Tipe yang mana?"

"Wanita manis. Tinggi badan standar. Berisi. Bagian depan dan belakang menonjol. Gaya bicaranya lembut-"

"Tunggu, Shintaro. Itu tipeku bulan kemarin. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi."

"Dicoba dulu, siapa tahu cocok-nanodayo." Masih berusaha keras jadi makcomblang.

"Kau akan malu sendiri nanti."

"Payah. Padahal aku sudah mendapat kontaknya demi KAU. Aku bahkan sampai dicurigai berselingkuh. Kau lihat luka ini?" Lengan kemaja panjang ditarik paksa karena penat. Midorima memperlihatkan bukti ganjaran dosa. Ada bekas cakaran kuku yang tidak terlalu dalam. "Istriku yang membuatnya."

Aomine dan Akashi Iba. Lalu tertawa bersama. Kurang ajar, memang.

"Maaf." Akashi masih tahu diri.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi maumu apa-nanodayo. Katakan tipemu sekarang yang seperti apa? Rumah sakit adalah gudangnya wanita _single_ dan istri- _able_. Jangan berpikir kalau aku mempedulikanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat punya teman hidup, dan berhenti memanggil kami untuk mendengar kekonyolanmu lagi. Laki-laki juga tidak masalah. Asal kau bahagia saja."

"Shintaro, kau bosan denganku? Kau akan merindukanku, kalau aku benar-benar menghilang."

"Seriuslah, Akashi. Begini, intinya Kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Karena kau itu, benar-benar-taulah." Bungkus Tsundere sudah lepas entah ke mana. Sejujurnya Midiroma memang mencemaskan gaya hidup Akashi setelah mereka tamat SMA

"Katakan!" Midorima mempetegas.

"Baiklah. Pasti ada orang seperti ini di rumah sakitmu. Dia harus tinggi."

"Banyak."

"Berkacamata."

"Ada sih, beberapa."

"Bulu matanya eksotik." Dijeda karena tawa singkat. "Panjang. Lentik."

"Oh—Ok." Mulai agak canggung. "Dipastikan agak sulit untuk memastikannya satu-satu. Aku bisa dicurigai yang tidak-tidak. Tapi akan kucoba."

Punggung tangan Midorima diketuk telujuk Akashi, dua kali. Ketukan kuat berganti lembut. "Kalau bisa orangnya yang seperti ini."

Kriteria Akashi yang sekarang tertuju semua pada Midorima.

Aomine tertawa. Midorima merinding jijik. Akashi tersenyum menggoda.

"Bangsat Akashi. Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu-nanodayo."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku tidak suka dengan yang mengumpat. Kau gagal Shintaro. Jangan menyesal."

Akashi beranjak, menyabar kunci mobil dan kotak rokoknya. "Aku baru ingat aku ada janji."

"Palsu sekali."

"Memang."

Aomine jadi masam karena Akashi sudah jujur.

"Bayar minumanku. Tidak usah pelit. Itung-itung perpisahan."

"Kau mau kemana lagi memangnya?"

Bukan menjawab, Akashi memberikan kedipan mata pada Shintaro sebagai jawaban. Yang dikedipi jadi malas bertanya jauh.

Daiki mengambil alih, bertanya layaknya teman betulan. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Itu saja pesanku. Dan kalau kau kembali, kuharap kau masih utuh dengan nyawamu."

"Kalian-aku benar-benar sangat tidak terharu. Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk mati."

"Yang kau lakukan dua bulan kemarin, namanya apa? Menipu bos Yakuza sama sama dengan cari mati. Sekarang kau mau apalagi, hah?"

"Daiki, Daiki. Kau ini benar-benar khawatiran. Yang kulakukan selama ini bukan cari mati. Aku hanya mencari kesenangan. Kalian saja yang norak."

"Kesenanganmu itu abnormal-nanodayo."

"Kalian lah yang benar-benar kaku."

Daiki seolah menerima bumerangnya kembali. Dulu, sudah berapa sering ia memberi cap ' _kaku_ ' pada Akashi.

Midorima dan Aomine saling menatap. Gelagat Akashi tampak normal. Tapi, justru itulah poin yang paling mencurigakan. Arah pandang mereka sama, menatap saku kiri mantel Akashi.

Entah sudah berapa lama mantel biru gelap itu tidak dicuci. Midorima ingat, tumpahan kopi bulan kemarin masih ada di sana. Midorima tidak berpikir lagi tentang pasangan hidup Akashi kelak. Untuk sekarang, Akashi punya asisten rumah tangga saja, rasanya sudah sangat cukup.

Akashi mendapat apa yang dicari. Midorima dan Aomine spontan mundur, nyaris terjungkal.

"Candaanmu sangat tidak lucu sekali Akashi."

"Cepat jauhkan!" Midorima tak kalah keras suaranya. "HOII!"

"Buang Akashi!" Perintah Daiki sambil menodong pistol yang entah kapan ditarik dari sarung holster. Aomine bisa jadi bertindak _lebay_. Tapi efek candaan Akashi tentu berakibat lebih dari _lebay._ Bencana lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kalian panik. Ini kan hanya parfum?"

"PARFUM CEWEK!" Ditimpal bersamaan.

10 kecelakan terbesar para suami sedang ada ada di depan mata.

"Akashi, jangan main-main. Kau benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan!"

Midorima mengecilkan suaranya. Dari jauh seolah membisiki bartender. "Tuan Kusagi, cepat lakukan sesuatu."

Sungguh, Akashi benar-bener tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Dasar suami-suami takut istri. Satu-" Akashi mulai mengancam.

Aomine segera menjauh, mundur mendekat pintu."

"Jangan keluar dulu, Daiki. Kau akan menyesal." Ini Akashi yang berbicara. Ucapannya kadang harus dipercaya, kadang lebih baik jangan.

Aomine dan Midorima dilema berat.

"Tuan Akashi." yang dipanggil menoleh. Tuan bartender tersenyum ramah. "Tidak baik bermain-main seperti ini. wanita itu-bisa menjadi mimpi buruk. Jangan diguncang dengan hal-hal yang remeh."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Tutup botol parfum dicabut.

"AKASHI!" kepanikan Aomine dan Midorima sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Teriakan menjadi-jadi dalam bar kecil itu lebih meriah dari jeritan heboh saat laga Jepang mencetak gol.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan singkat tanpa dosa. "Aku merasa sedikit bau. Dan ini bukan parfum cewek. Ini parfum semi." Dua semportan untuk mantelnya sendiri. Botol bening kembali disimpan aman dalam saku.

Midorima dan Aomine benapas lega. Duduk kembali. Tingkah Akashi barusan lebih dari sekedar memacu adrenalin.

"Aku pulang duluan. Aku harus mematikan jebakan di pintu."

Aomine menyebutkan segala umpatan yang ia hapal ketika Akashi jalan menuju pintu.

Pintu tertutup. Lalu dibuka lagi. "Jangan lupa bayar minumanku. Jangan ditumpuk jadi kasbon. Aku tidak tau kapan Aku kembali ke Jepang."

Aomine berterik, "Dosa apa aku bisa terteman denganmu?"

Bantingan pintu tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Aomine mengurut dahi. Midorima membersihkan kacamata.

"Yang tadi itu, lumayan berbahaya, Aomine. Bukan hanya cakaran yang kuterima. Dipastikan pisah ranjang lebih dari sebulan."

"Yang kedua itu yang paling bahaya."

"Candaan tuan Akashi cukup kelewatan memang." Kali ini bartender kenalan lama mereka, sudah berani bersuara.

"Bukan cukup. Tapi sangat." Kacamatanya dipasang kembali.

"Yang benar saja, Dia minta kita ke sini hanya ingin bercerita soal mimpi anehnya?"

"Dia bosan-nanodayo. Itu saja. Bodoh sekali kau tidak hapal-hapal."

Belum ada yang bertukar suara sampai sepuluh detik.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau Akashi tidak bohong soal mimpinya-aku yakin sekali itu pertanda-nanodayo. Pulang nanti, aku akan mengeceknya di kitab Maya, kitab Aztek, sampai Primbon kalau perlu. Aku mendadak penasaran."

"Kau jauh lebih tersesat dari pada Akashi. Jujur saja."

Tidak dipedulikan, malah lanjut mengoceh. "Aku tertarik dengan tafsiranmu tadi, Aomine. Soal karma dan wanita transgen. Kalau dilihat kelakuan Akashi dulu, sudah berapa banyak dia berkencan dengan wanita dan pria? Tujuannya tak lain dari membuat mereka patah hati. Aku semakin mengkhawatirkan orang bodoh itu."

"Sudah cukup. Dasar emak-emak tukang gosip. Tidak usah lebay."

"Aomine?"

"Apa?"

"Akashi bukan gay kan?"

"Tidak. Dia straight, aseks bisa jadi. Entahlah. Lagi pula, sekalipun dia gay, tipenya sudah jelas bukan kau. Tetsu yang bertampang cantik dan sudah jelas sekali mencintai Akashi apa adanya, dipermaikan sampai segila itu."

"Kuroko ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Kuharap dia menjalani hidup dengan baik."

Aomine beranjak, membayar minuman mereka bertiga. Ia sempat dikira melamun oleh Tuan Kusugi. ketua inspekstur polisi itu bukannya sedang kosong pikiran. Ia hanya membandingkan masa lalu dengan sekarang.

Bisa dibilang, Aomine belum bisa _move on_ dari Akashi yang dulu. Padahal sudah belasan tahun berlalu sejak mereka lulus SMA. Perubahan Akashi seolah menjadi _shock culture_ setiap kali mereka bertemu. Ada-ada saja yang baru.

Midorima melirik Daiki. Masih menjadi misteri baginya, kenapa mereka bertiga masih sering duduk bersama di meja bar sampai saat ini. Padahal dulunya, mereka bukanlah kombinasi yang cocok.

TBC


End file.
